Many complex human disorders and quantitative traits have a substantial genetic component and major efforts are underway to uncover their specific genetic influences. These efforts are generating a wealth of data that requires sophisticated statistical analysis to maximize information gleaned. Likewise, numerous advances in statistical methods for the study of complex genetic traits have been made and new statistical methods continue to be promulgated. We propose the continuation of a successful annual short course on statistical genetics that has been consistently oversubscribed every year since its inception. This is the only course currently available for applied investigators and data analysts working primarily with human data on quantitative traits such as those underlying the areas of obesity, diabetes, dyslipidemias, hypertension, osteoporosis, and other nutritionally-related conditions to receive instruction in statistical genetic methods and have the instruction geared specifically toward their needs. The course is taught by leading experts in statistical genetics. "Students" of the course are established investigators, post-doctoral fellows, and advanced graduate students working actively on the genetics of complex quantitative traits. The course is offered in two forms on alternating years. One is a 2-day course in conjunction with a national conference. The 2-day course is more "concept-based" as opposed to "hands-on" and aimed at the non-statistician investigator. On alternate years, the course is offered in a longer 4-day format. The 4-day course is heavily computer "hands-on" and aimed more at the applied statistician or data analyst. Approximately 35-45 students attend each course, allowing for intensive interaction between students and faculty. Lectures are supplemented with extensive discussion sessions, handouts, presentation of worked examples, and interactive demonstrations of statistical genetic data analyses.